


Feed Your Hope

by writermouse



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Blood, Cannibalism, Cutting, Sacrifice, Starvation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 21:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17691401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writermouse/pseuds/writermouse
Summary: Nagito cuts off and cooks part of his arm to feed his classmates in the Funhouse





	Feed Your Hope

Nagito sighed and tightened the tourniquet around his left elbow. He wasn’t sure exactly how to do this, but he had to do something. Everyone was suffering so much and even a few mouthfuls of meat would be enough to keep them going. If he died of it instead, maybe a suicide would be enough to get them out of this place. He’d saved this part for last and was glad he had, as his hands had started to shake and doing the rest with only one useable arm would surely be impossible. There was a small fire in a metal dish, burning mostly paper he’d found, but also a few pieces of wood he’d managed to rip off of various pieces of furniture. He had skewers laid out, one for each other them, and his knife was open and ready. 

“Even I can do something like this. I’ll just be a temporary meal, maybe enough to spark their hopes. And if they want more, maybe this will show them that they can take as much as won’t kill me together. If they’d prefer to kill me, that’s fine too, of course,” talking to himself was at least a bit reassuring. As dedicated as he was, this was still going to be very difficult, and very painful. 

He lined up the knife just below the tourniquet and slashed down, peeling a large swathe of skin and muscle from the top of his forearm in one desperate, jarring motion. He set the meat to the side and immediately dug the knife in again, not giving himself enough time to fully register the pain. He forced his hand down, carving out another sizeable chunk. 

Once he’d decided that was enough meat, for now, he grabbed a piece of cloth to protect the hand he was interested in salvaging, then lifted the metal dish containing the fire. He sat it down on the bleeding remains of his arm, hoping to seal off the blood vessels before he lost too much blood to finish preparing the food for his classmates. 

There was a flash of searing, bright agony that made his head spin and his vision go white, but then nothing. Numbness. It was a bit disconcerting, but preferable to pain and he sat the dish back down, untied the tourniquet, and covered what was left of his arm with his jacket sleeve. As expected, he couldn’t properly move his hand anymore and had to carefully finagle cutting the meat into strips and threading them onto skewers with one hand. It was a laborious process, but he managed it with only a few breaks. 

“Everyone will be so happy…” he smiled blissfully, imagining his classmates eating the food he’d prepared and growing stronger for it. He arranged the skewers above the fire and set about slowly turning them so that they cooked all the way through. 

“This smells really good,” Nagito wondered how weird it was to be salivating his own cooking flesh. It was probably to be expected in this situation though, but it wasn’t for him. 

Once the skewers were fully cooked, he piled them on a plate and went to find everyone. Fortunately, they were gathered in the lounge, trying to distract each other from the hunger pangs by telling stories of their lives before this nightmare. 

“Hey guys, I made some food for you…” he smiled, slightly awkwardly and held up the plate. 

“Food?! Meat?! Where did you get meat?!” Akane was up in a flash, running over to him. 

“Wait!” Fuyuhiko yelled, looking suspiciously at his bloodstained sleeve, “What did you do, dumbass?” 

“There’s just enough for one skewer for each of you,” Nagito explained, “I’d need help to make more. I just want to help you guys and feed your hope.” 

“Nagito…” Hajime had gone pale, “You… You didn’t… Please tell me you didn’t…” 

“Guys! What’s wrong?! There’s meat! I wanna eat it!!” Akane yelled, “When can I eat it?!” 

“An interesting curse you offer us, Nagito,” Gundham smiled slightly, “I don’t suppose we’re in a position to refuse, but what of our souls?” 

“... If he’s already done it… Maybe we should take it… I think?” Chiaki considered the notion thoughtfully. It was repulsive, but so was starving to death, and wasting food in this case was certainly a bad idea. 

“Can I eat now?!” Akane yelled, louder this time. 

Nagito held the plate out to her, “Yeah, go ahead. I don’t know why everyone’s upset. I know I’m not really good enough to serve your hope, but you don’t have better options. Isn’t eating part of me better than hurting so much?” 

“Part of you?” Akane blinked, baffled, then looked down at the arm he’d yet to move. “Well… That’s…. Oh, I don’t care! I need to eat! Now!!” She grabbed one of the meat skewers and began ripping into it with her teeth. It was plain, almost flavorless, but it was food, and she couldn’t pass up the offer. 

“I feel sick…” Hajime’s face went a bit green and he looked away. 

Gundham rose and took a piece from the plate as well, “It is fitting that an evil existence such as mine should continue by feeding on a friend.” He took a bite and looked at Nagito, “Thank you for your sacrifice.” 

Kazuichi, who’d been too stunned to speak initially finally found his voice, and screamed, long and loud. This situation had already been horrifying, and now it was immeasurably worse.


End file.
